Raiding
Raiding is the act of entering another player's or group's property without their consent. Raiders is how most refer to people who perform raids. There are 3 main kinds of raids. Gangsters and Civil Protection officers and S.W.A.T Units are the only jobs allowed to raid other players. Gang Raids Gang Raids are raids carried out by the Mob Boss and his associates, the Gangsters. They can be for whatever reason they feel, and do not have to be approved by anyone. Gang Raids are notably more brutal, considering that heavier weapons may be used to gain access to buildings or rooms, and they will normally kill the occupants of the room or building, regardless of whether they pose a threat to the raiders or not. They are mainly motivated by the desire to capture, or sell drug plants, printers, weapons, shipments, take hostages, or simply cause problems and kill people. Police Department Raids Gangsters are also responsible for raids against the Police Department, where they most likely will release prisoners and barricade themselves at the top floor of the Police Department to make a Takeover or facilitate taking the mayor hostage easier. They have a habit of being the most bloody, as every cop will eventually head to the Police Department to try to force out the attackers. Equipment Most Gang Raids will be comitted by the Mob Boss. They normally use the Mob Boss's lockpick to break in. Alternatively, they can hire a Locksmith. This is especially useful when the Mob Boss is preoccupied with another raid, AFK, or when there is a keypadded fading door. They can also use Shotguns and grenades to gain entry into a room or building. Most Gangsters will carry some form of a weapon for raiding. It can range from the infamous Desert Eagle, to the M4 Shotgun, to simple Mac-10s. Police Raids Police Raids (also called Searches) are raids that are carried out by the Police Force. Unlike Gang Raids, they are carried out at the descretion of the Mayor and/or the Police Cheif. S.W.A.T. Units normally accompany Police officers on raids for fire support, backup, or cover, or may even be the main fighting force in a raid. Also unlike the Gang Raid, Police raids must be based on tangible evidence aquired through In-Character means. Anything other than that may result in a demotion for Random Searches. More often than not, Police Raids are carried out to seize drugs, destroy printers and other illegal items, arrest wanted criminals, save hostages, or any combination of the above reasons. Police Raids tend to be less bloody when the victims are unarmed. Most cops don't start killing occupants unless they fire first. Equipment Officers on Police raids will use their standard police equipment. Their signature tool is their Police Battering ram. The battering ram is used to unlock doors and knock down frozen props. If a prop is unfrozen, but welded in place, they can use props to push it aside to allow themselves access. This is the only allowed reason to proppush. They then can use grenades to move props, and, if all else fails, they are permitted to use C4. Cops are also allowed to hire Locksmiths for their lockpicks, or more commonly, their keypad crackers. Police officers all use weapons during raids to put down attackers or raid victims who fight back. Glocks are a common sight, as are Desert Eagles. MP5s are common when the S.W.A.T. is involved. Cops can also use shotguns in lieu of their battering ram. Soloraiding Soloraiding is when a player raids by himself. It is normally applied to locksmiths because, although they have a lockpick and keypad cracker, they are not theives. They can, however, be hired by Cops or Gangsters to open doors and crack keypads. It is errornessly used to refer to gangsters who raids by themselves, although they are allowed to raid by themselves. Consequences include arrest, death, and in an OOC setting, a demotion, slay and/or freeze. Category:Jobs